The Summer of Their Lives
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: NOW RATED M! AU, PWP. Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad are attending camp. Together. Dear God. And these four insane bishounen are within a hundred feet of each other at any given moment. What sadistic person has done this? Oh yeah, me. Yaoi.
1. Prologue: Anticipation

**Hello, my dear lovely readers. I have returned at last with an actual plotline! So here's the deal: I go to—sorry, **_**went**_** to—Camp Seafarer, which is Camp Seagull's little sister of nearly identical quality and character (sorry if I talk weird, I'm reading Jane Austen for class and…yeah…). I love Camp Seafarer. Sure, it's preppy, restrictive (especially for counselors!), and quite annoyingly pure. But it's insane, free, and glorious. And so, I write about it!**

**I really hope you enjoy this new installment!**

**-Forbala-**

**Summary: AU. Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad are attending camp. Together. Dear God. And these four insane bishounen are within a hundred feet of each other at any given moment. What sadistic person has done this? Oh yeah, me. Yaoi.**

**Couples: SatoxDai, DxD, SxK, KxDark. Maybe some DarkxSato and/or KxDai and/or RisaxRiku.**

**Title: The Summer of Their Lives**

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE: ANTICIPATION

Daisuke was excited and nervous to attend this new camp of his in America's North Carolina. He had spent countless hours on a plane just to get to the confounded city that would lead to the teeny tiny town of Arapahoe that led to the ever-popular, YMCA-sponsored Camp Seagull for boys. Now he was sitting in a line of cars, six or seven in front and hundreds behind, at 8:45 in the already bright, beautiful, humid, flaming June morning. And in fifteen minutes, the gates would open and Niwa Daisuke would attend his first year of summer camp.

But what the redhead didn't know was that this would be the best, most insane summer of his life.

He also did not know that one of the boys who would help accomplish this was his cabinmate, first in line, ever prompt, his blue eyes colder than his blue hair, and that two other boys, building buddies, were sitting together in a car ten behind.

**Okay, before we get deeper into the story, there are some things I must explain. They may or may not be important later. The first one is definitely important. Please keep reading, because I have to get past some introductory chapters before the fun can really begin. I swear this is gonna rock.**

**One:**** there are four age groups in Seagull—Camps I, II, III, and IV in age order from youngest to oldest. Seagull Camp IV is **_**always **_**called the Gators, and Seafarer's is **_**always **_**the Tribe. Seagull Camps III, II, and I change frequently. I don't yet know what I'll call them.**

**Two:**** there are 62 Seagull cabins and 48 Seafarer.**

**Three:**** the Seagull director is Henry. I may or may not refer to him often. Seafarer's is Lynn. I doubt I'll ever refer to her, for this is yaoi.**

**Four:**** on Tuesdays and Fridays, we have Candy Store. On Fridays we watch a movie with our Camp. On Saturdays are Seagull-Seafarer dances in the Cage at Seafarer (an outdoor area of asphalt surrounded by a fence). On Sundays are Vespers, aka worship. This is a Christian camp.**

**Five:**** when I refer to Trainees that means a boy counselor-in-training of about sixteen stationed in Camps I and II and lower III. Same goes for CILT ("silt"), except they're girls.**

**Ehm, I think that's all for now. If I think of more, I'll tell.**

**Please keep reading!**


	2. Cabin 51

**Hi all! Here's chapter two! I've got up to chapter five and am working hard on chapter six, but you'll have to take this for now.**

**Just a warning so you don't get exasperated: it's kind of being set up through chapter five. The real fun starts in chapter six or seven, I'm not sure yet. Please be patient with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWO: CABIN 51

Daisuke was sent off to his cabin, number 51 in Lower Camp IV. As he pulled up, he saw a beautiful landscape of green hills (albeit, prickly) overlooking a wide blue river with countless activities, cabins, and people scattered all over.

Daisuke opened the screen door on the right of the building, a squealing Emiko and exasperated Kosuke unloading the car.

Inside were two guys: one counselor in navy blue Seagull shorts and white Seagull shirt, and one boy Daisuke's age on a bottom bunk in the back corner, back to Daisuke. The counselor greeted Daisuke with the apparently customary "Ahoy There" and a firm handshake.

"Hi, I'm Casey," said the brunette man.

"Hajimemashite, Niwa Daisuke-desu," returned the redhead, not realizing he was speaking Japanese.

The poor, purely American counselor blinked and looked very confused. He shook his head and waved over the bluenette in the back of the cabin, saying, "Satoshi, come meet your new cabinmate. He's Japanese, too."

The boy called Satoshi came over, no emotions or expressions in his face or eyes. He had ice blue eyes and hair, shiny glasses, a collared shirt and black shorts. To Casey, he said, "How rude to call me by my first name, and no honorific besides." To me, "Hiwatari Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Hiwatari-san," Daisuke grinned brightly.

Casey figured this little Japanese boy must be the other Asian in his cabin, Daisuke, and so said, "Dai-sook, your bunk is above Satoshi's."

"It's actually pronounced 'Dai-skay'. Thank you." Daisuke followed his parents to his bunk, where Emiko was making the bed, Kosuke was still dragging things in, and their totally jumpable son began to fill the cubby beneath his bunk with stationary, books, art supplies (mostly paint), a flashlight, and other such things.

Casey mistakenly thought this would be a mild cabin.


	3. Cabin 52

**Sorry it's been so long! My internet has been kind of crazy lately. I'm also sick, so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. Anyway, enjoy this exceedingly short chapter!!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER THREE: CABIN 52

In the cabin next door, sharing a wall of back-to-back lockers and a wall of unprotected showerheads, entered two boys from the same SUV, best friends from Japan. Both were tall and fricking gorgeous. One was tan with purple hair and eyes and tight black sexy leather clinging to his skin. The other was pale with golden hair and eyes and loose but fitted and elegant layers of white clothing…and gloves. In 90-degree weather. With 80% humidity and direct sunlight. Yeahhhhhhh…………..

Their names were Mousy Dark and Hikari Krad respectively, and they would come to cause much stress and havoc for their counselors and cabinmates, inducing a few gray hairs along the way.

The boys entered their cabin and were excited to find they were bunk buddies. They set up quickly, ignored Dark's mom, and ran off to explore the extensive grounds for the fourth or so year. They snuck BB guns from the riflery range and ran around shooting at each other, skimming clothes and leaving small scratches on, but not harming anyone outside their dangerous game—luckily for them, or Henry the Director might have expelled them outright.

**Sorry my chapters are so short lately! it's some weird phase I'm going through. But I'll post frequently, so do not despair!**

**-Forbala-**


	4. Integration

CHAPTER FOUR: INTEGRATION

The afternoon was spent getting to know one's cabin. Daisuke had two counselors, one Aussie named Robert in Sailing and Casey in Riflery. He had twelve other cabinmates, including the Japanese blunette Satoshi. Throughout the whole day, Satoshi spoke few words, most of which were criticism to the counselors and campers. The only semblance of kindish words were aimed at Daisuke, and even those weren't altogether nice.

They played name games and other such games, most of which consisted of running and tackling. Luckily, Daisuke was a quick runner and a practiced faller, and so was unharmed the few times he was caught. Satoshi looked miserable and merely wandered around the hill the cabin stood upon, easily dodging the few attacks made on him before the other boys grew bored with the blunette.

After dinner was an hour of free time, in which the two OCD Asians showered before chilling in their bunks like a few other guys, including a tall, thin black guy named Ray Charles Carlton with whom Daisuke had become fast friends.

Satoshi sat beneath Daisuke reading while the latter played cards (blackjack) with Ray on the redhead's bunk. Other boys were out on the grounds while still others played at the blue table in back of the cabin (the Devotion Table) or listened to iPods.

That night's Evening Program was cabin night and they played soccer, as the Americans called it. Daisuke was goalie and faired pretty well, all things considered.

After EP, aka soccer, the boys readied for bed and did something called Devotions, where the counselors told a moralistic story and closed with a prayer.

Next day they took swim tests and received swim bands, coloured according to swim level. Daisuke tripped off the dock and fell into the muddy lake, sinking. He resurfaced just as Satoshi and a lifeguard dove in after him. The two resurfaced and Daisuke apologized.

"Heh, sumimasen! I'm such a klutz! I'm very sorry!"

After Daisuke received his white band, signifying his great swimming skills, he had lunch, Rest Period, then Sea orientation.

Overall, the first day was pretty dull. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**I swear it will get better, honestly. I just have to get this over with. Keep reading, please!**

**-Forbala-**


	5. Meeting

**Okay, here's the better chapters I promised! Now that the crap is over and done with, the good part will be coming. Hold out through this chapter! And look! It's even a bit longer!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FIVE: MEETING

The second day of no-parents was significantly better. They went to hut after chores and breakfast, where they were far more entertained than yesterday.

Two spitballs hit Daisuke's nape and he spun around. There sat two boys with Cheshire cat grins, one with gold hair and white clothes, the other with purple hair and black clothes.

"Sorry, kid. We weren't aiming at you," laughed the darker boy. The pale one looked like he _had_ been aiming directly at the redhead. Both frightened him.

"It's okay. I'm Daisuke."

The purple guy introduced himself as Dark and his friend as Krad. "We're Japanese, too, but we spent most of our lives in Ohio. Who's your creepy friend?" Dark asked, looking pointedly at Satoshi, who was peering over his shoulder to watch the goings-on.

"More like gorgeous," edited Krad.

Daisuke blushed, Satoshi widened his eyes a fraction of a centimeter, and Dark merely rolled his amethyst orbs.

"U-um…that's Satoshi-san."

"And what a pleasure it is," purred the disturbing blonde. Dark laughed and Dai tittered nervously. Sato looked the same, but Dai swore there was a glint of fear there in his cerulean eyes.

After hut, the four boys joined up to go on activities. It turned out that the creepy guys were in 52.

"That's great!" exclaimed Dark. "We're building buddies then!"

"Building buddies?" questioned the confused essence of innocence.

"Yeah, 51 and 52 share a wall, so we're building buddies!"

"Oh. Okay, then. Hi, building buddy!"

"Is this your first year?" asked Krad in his silky-scary voice.

"Yes," answered Satoshi tonelessly for the both of them. Daisuke didn't know how or when, but the four boys had quickly become close friends.

"It must be—" started Dark.

"Because we would have noticed two such fine specimens," Krad finished in a purr that sounded like he would _really_ like to rape the two boys just then. Daisuke was scared, but Satoshi was secretly intrigued.

And an intriguing summer this would turn out to be, with several visits to the director's office and much time spent showering.


	6. Waiting

**Holy crap!! I actually wrote a new chapter!! After like, seven months. Heh heh, yeah. I wrote the first five and a half chapters of this on the bus on a school trip, but then lost the what I had of chapter six and had to start over, so now I finally completed it!!**

**I tried to make this a little longer, but I don't think it worked so well. Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SIX: WAITING

"Okay!" said Dark as the boys meandered around the camp, doing nothing in particular. "We have to show you all the activities so you can decide which is your favourite!"

"We're going to riflery first," declared Krad. The younger boys followed the Seagull veterans to a riflery course by the canoe lake. When they arrived, one of the counselors spotted them and stood up quickly, blocking their way.

"No way, you Tenshi stay away from here," he said. **(Haha, tenshi = angel, and I made it their collective nickname, get it?)**

"But Tom, we were just showing our new friends around," Dark said with a smile.

"They can come in, so long as they _follow the rules_—" a pointed glare at the younger boys "—and _you two_ stay ten feet away from the guns _at all times_."

"Ai, ai, cap'n!" the Tenshi saluted, proceeding to back up ten feet. The counselor Tom stepped aside to allow passage to the newcomers.

"Okay, guys, rules over there," he said, pointing to a large wooden board on the wall, "and if you don't follow them you're banned from riflery. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" said Daisuke promptly, like a good little boy. The counselor couldn't help but smile at him—he was just too damn cute for his own good.

"Mm," Satoshi grunted, waiting to be allowed his BB gun. Tom regarded him suspiciously—the red-haired one could never cause much raucous, but the blue-haired boy…he could be trouble. Not Tenshi trouble, though. This blue-boy was too subtle for that sort of thing.

"Well, anyway, you're going in on the next round."

Meanwhile, the Tenshi watched and waited, conversing quietly.

"Dark, I'm horny," Krad declared.

"Me too, Krad, but we can't get kicked out just yet. What'll we do if we're gone before we snag those boys? I'll never get over it."

"Damn, me too. Just looking at them makes me horny."

"I know." Dark shifted uncomfortably, emphasizing his erection to his lover.

"Y'know, Dark, no one ever goes out in the woods," Krad whispered, leaning in close to his lover and nuzzling his neck.

"Nn, later, Krad. Tonight. I swear to god, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna jump you right here."

"Maybe that's just what I want."

"Then we'd get—hnn, expelled and never see those, hah, fine asses again."

Krad pulled away, dejected—but not before pinching Dark's tight ass. "Damn you and your logic."

"I agree. Let's kill it so it can never interrupt our dirty plans again."

"I just want those dirty plans to include those Teishu **(teishu = host in Japanese and that if officially Daisuke and Satoshi's nickname, as decided by me)**.

That night, the Tenshi snuck from their cabins and hid in the woods.

"Come _on_, Dark! I'm still really horny!!"

"Quite, Krad. If they find us we won't be getting any for a while."

As soon as the boys were deep enough to be mostly unheard, they crashed into each other in a battle of tongues and arms. There was no time for romance, simply passion.

Krad slipped down below Dark's chin and sucked on his throat, eliciting a needy groan. Dark gripped his lover's ass and crashed their hips together, grinding their erections.

Krad pulled away and the two boys stripped themselves, wadding their clothes on the ground. Krad's fingers, quickly salivated, shoved into Dark's ass, pumping and stretching rapidly, hitting the prostate every other time.

When Dark was about to scream from pleasure, Krad removed his fingers and shoved his penis deep inside. He thrusted quickly, pulling almost entirely out before reentering, until Dark came all over their chests and clenched around Krad's dick, making him spill into Dark's hole.

They collapsed against the tree behind Dark, panting. "I'm gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow."

"Good," Krad panted, grinning into his lover's neck.

**So, how do you like them apples darlings? I know it was quick, but Krad was telling me he just wanted to do it and do it quick and save the romance for later, so I had to listen to him, lest I be brutally tortured but left alive. Next lemon will be longer…probably.**

**-Forbala-**


	7. Begin the Chase

**Hello, all! Sorry this is taking so long; I'm lazy, haha. XD I also suck at love stories, seeing as how I don't have any experience to speak of. Ah, well. That's what fanfiction if for, right?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SEVEN: BEGIN THE CHASE

The next morning, the boys went to the mess hall, walking together once their cabins had dispersed. Dark was limping almost imperceptibly, but Daisuke noticed and wondered why.

"Dark, you're limping. Did you hurt your leg?" he asked worriedly.

Krad stifled laughter and Dark tried not to demonstrate to Daisuke what had given him the limp.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just…stubbed my toe," he lied smoothly. His wine eyes smoldered, making Daisuke shiver pleasantly. The strawberry quickly redirected his eyes to his feet, trying to hide his blush.

When the boys had finished breakfast and convened at Hut, they all skooched together on one bench (even though they were supposed to sit with their cabinmates), getting themselves yelled at. Krad and Dark moved back to their appropriated bench and entertained themselves by whispering potentially-but-not-outright dirty things in Daisuke and Satoshi's ears. Though it took Daisuke a while to see past his naïveté to the perverted statements, he soon turned as red as his hair. Satoshi understood the comments immediately, but managed to hide his reactions for a good while before beginning to squirm. It was a really good thing the counselors were oblivious, though the other campers were…not so much. They all quickly realized Krad and Dark's obvious…connection…and their mission to take Sato and Dai, and gave the boys a good-sized berth. A few courageous souls would brave the gaiety to attempt friendship with the odd Japanese men, but most would be sent home trembling with fear.

After Hut, the boys went to the Arts and Crafts building (or Arts and Farts, as they so fondly nicknamed it), where they would spend most of the summer goofing off and wreaking minor havoc.

They sat at one of the many picnic tables and listened to the radio play bad rap songs. Daisuke was an artist at heart, and had a thick sketchpad with him, which he proceeded to open and doodle in while he talked with his friends.

"Can I see some of your drawings, Dai-chan?" Dark asked.

Daisuke blushed and tried to protest, but Dark grabbed it and began to flip through with Krad. The drawings were beautiful, awe-inspiring, and the observers had to take a moment to appreciate the huge talent of their friend (and prey). Most of drawings were simple ones of angels and graceful men. There was, in fact, a hugely male prescience in the pages, which greatly pleased Dark and Krad.

Krad grabbed the pencil from Daisuke's hand and began to sketch quickly. He was a substandard artist, but he could draw enough to get an idea across, and when Daisuke was given back his sketchpad, he turned red and dropped the book and the table, stammering and making odd gestures. He was embarrassed to the point of confusion.

And what was on the page?

A (truly terrible) drawing of last night's activities in the woods, as well as the words, "Who's next?"

Satoshi took a glance at the newest drawing and _almost_ smiled—he was beginning to really like this new pair. The blue-haired boy looked up at the perverted artist and lifted one eyebrow ever so slightly, so slightly that, if one were not paying attention, it would have been missed.

But Krad caught it and grinned happily—actually, it looked more like the sinister leer of a homicidal maniac, but the effect was the same.

Elsewhere, Daisuke was all but stricken dumb by all this, for he too had caught Satoshi's display of emotion. And what did he do?

That's right. He feinted.

xXx

When Daisuke woke up, he was laying on of the many cots in the infirmary, a little lightheaded. He wiped his hand over his face and discovered dried blood—he'd had a nosebleed. From the newest drawing in his book. He got lightheaded again just thinking about it.

A nurse appeared then and noticed he was awake. "How are you? Your friends brought you in here a little while ago; you were out like a light."

"Um, yes, I'm all right. I'm fine, now, thank you very much. I'll just be going then."

"Make sure to drink plenty of water. It wouldn't do to have you dehydrated. It's hot out there, you know."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Daisuke said, quickly disappearing out the door to go find his friends again.

**How'd you like it? I'm so sorry I'm so bad at updating. I'll probably get better at updating, with exams coming up and all—backwards, eh? I'll probably have another chapter up soonish, because I know just what it is.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter—the weekly dance!!**

**Tata for now! (And please review!)**

**-Forbala-**


	8. Coke Bombs

**Hi!! Now it's time for a Seagull/Seafarer dance!! And also for the twins…I only wanna stab Risa, I swear! Does anyone else find her as annoying as I do? Riku is tolerable, but Risa…she's a whore. Who agrees?**

**I'm sorry, no more ranting.**

**Also, I've decided I'm going to answer every review I get, but if I don't answer you, don't get worried. I didn't die or anything, I just forgot. Because I'm highly forgetful. It's quite a nuisance, really.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER EIGHT: COKE BOMBS

Saturday night.

Tonight was the night of the first Seagull/Seafarer camp dance. A thousand girls and boys crowded in one area for several hours. Oh dear.

So, as soon as the activity period was over, all the boys returned to their cabins, where pizza and Coke awaited them. The boys in cabins 51 and 52 played lacrosse on the front lawn, cards in three different places, and others were sitting around, talking and nibbling on pizza.

But it didn't take long for a few boys to get bored. Krad picked up his lacrosse stick, stuck a Coke in the net, and launched it at Satoshi and Daisuke, sitting demurely on the porch. Coke sprayed everywhere, coating the two and several surrounding boys in sticky soda.

This was war. [A/N: this actually happened to my brother at Seagull one year—without all the homosexual bishounen, that is.]

Lacrosse sticks launched Coke cans across the lawn between the two cabins, a spray of brown liquid erupting every few feet, every few seconds. Pizza, fruit, and cookies were thrown, too, but the Coke produced far better results. Even the counselors joined in—the less responsible counselors, for the actually responsible ones were "working at the fireball factory" (aka, had a day off) and wouldn't be back until later.

Seeing Daisuke and Satoshi covered in sticky liquid gave Krad and Dark the almost irresistible urge to cover the boys in another sticky liquid, one quite different from the Coke.

"Quick, Sato-kun, hand me another Coke!" Daisuke squealed. He soon launched another bomb at Krad, staining his white clothing, light skin, and light hair. Dark launched a bomb that hit directly at Satoshi's feet.

But, sadly, the responsible counselors returned at just that moment, getting caught in the spray aimed at Satoshi. All the boys were severely reprimanded, especially the counselors that let it happen, and they were forced to pick up what the animals wouldn't take care of—namely, aluminum can and cookie wrappers.

The cabins were hosed down, the lacrosse sticks washed, and the boys finished off what food was left. Then they showered, shaved, and dressed. Most of the boys, Carolina preps that they were, dressed in a couple colourful Polos, khaki or colourful shorts, Rainbows, and a beachy necklace here or there.

Our bishounen, however, dressed a bit differently, much to their own demise.

Krad dressed in the summer version of a nobleman's suit: his outfit was fully white with gold trim three shades darker than his hair. He wore a long, sleeveless tunic, belted at the waist, and loose white shorts that were halfway obscured by the tunic. His shoes were white leather and he wore a half-cloak on his shoulders.

Dark wore a black leather muscle shirt with a high collar, black leather pants, mid-calf black leather boots, and elbow-length black leather gloves. He was the incarnation of sex appeal, and his violet hair and eyes matched the shine in his leather ensemble.

Daisuke and Satoshi dressed a bit less outlandishly. The redhead wore jeans and a sleeveless, crème-coloured hoodie with ribbed grey trim and a pouch in front. His Chucks were black High-Tops dice on the sides.

And Satoshi wore his glasses pushed up his nose, as per usual, as well as a simply long-sleeved black t-shirt, a big heavy cross with wings on his chest, and silver-white jeans.

The boys walked together to the open-topped bus that would take them to the cage at Seafarer, where they would be stalked mercilessly by Carolina girls intrigued by the unusual, unfamiliar, yet exceedingly hot bishounen.

**I intended this chapter to cover the first part, at least, of the dance, but I ended up going into more detail about the Coke fight. So I guess the girls will come in next chapter.**

**See you soon (hopefully)!**

**-Forbala-**


	9. Dancing

**Hello all!**

**Okay, **_**this**_** time I swear there will be weird female things (ew! Girls!) being utterly blind and obnoxious toward our bishounen.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER NINE: DANCING

The buses pulled through the Seafarer gates and made their way to the Cage, the boys growing only more raucous as they approached. The boys were unloaded, younger boys out first, and made their way from the road to the Cage. It wasn't long before everyone was mingling and looking for friends from summers past.

The bishounen, however, did not have Seafarer friends, and so kept mostly apart.

Or, at least, they tried to.

That was not in the plans of the Susies, however. They came over to the bishounen in groups of twos, threes, and fours, giggling and flirting and all that girls do.

While Dark would nail anything with a hole for his dick, he was fixated with a certain pair of boys at the moment, and no female could distract him from his mission. He and Krad had to get rid of the girls, so they flirted heavily with each other, Satoshi, and Daisuke. Daisuke received the attention, both from the cute-obsessed girls and the smexy boys, with blushes and stuttering. Satoshi was calmer about it. He ignored the girls, attracted to his coldness, and mostly didn't react to the boys, save for a few short words and moderately cold eyes.

When another group of girls approached, Dark came up behind Daisuke, wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his neck. Daisuke fidgeted and stuttered and blushed, but didn't move away. Dark was very proud; the berry was accepting the more-than-friendly physical contact. Krad joined in on the girl-repellant and snaked his arm around Satoshi's waist, who leaned unconsciously into the warm body beside him but kept otherwise still.

The girls turned frowned and turned around.

Dark and Krad didn't release their captives, but instead moved around so they could all four talk pleasantly. The word quickly spread about the bishounen being highly unavailable, and they were left pretty much alone for the rest of the night.

Throughout the night, the younger campers were sent back to their campers and eventually just Camp III and IV girls, Camp IV boys, and upper Camp III boys were left.

The bishounen decided it was well past time to dance, and went to the front of the cage where the speakers blasted Carolina music, and danced to "Sandstorm," "Every Time We Touch," "Build Me Up Buttercup," and similar songs.

At one point, Dark approached Satoshi and held him round the waist, swaying sexily to the music. Satoshi accepted the dancing and put his hands on Dark's upper arms, letting Dark move his body.

Krad had grabbed Daisuke from behind and was similarly helping him sway to the music—Kenny Chesney's "Summertime"—but was having a different reaction. Daisuke was torn between blushing and freezing up, and moving his hips with Krad's with his arms in the air. Sometimes, being obscenely naïve was difficult and confusing. Especially if you were just realizing how much you liked guys.

The boys were happy and having fun, locked away in their own little gay world, where no one could reach them, until they heard an obnoxious squealing. They all jumped away from each other, as the screaming was awfully close to their ears.

When they broke out of Gayland, they saw a set of twin girls looking at them. One had brown hair just past her shoulder and a sickeningly girly appearance. She was wearing a torn jean mini-skirt and an orange, ruffly, off-the-shoulder shirt.

The other girl had short reddish hair, looked very athletic, and wore a blue wifebeater with a large star on the side and jean Bermudas.

The girls stood, staring rudely at the bishounen, the girly one grinning stupidly and the athletic one looking embarrassed by her sister but interested in the boys nonetheless.

"May we help you?" Dark eventually asked. His voice was polite, but dismissive.

The girly twin suddenly exploded with life and energy and began to babble in a voice so high it hurt their ears. "Wow, you guys are so cool! You're gorgeous! And Japanese! We're Japanese, too, but we were born in America! My name is Risa Harada and this is my sister Riku; we're from Boston! Where are you from? What're your names?" This was all said in one rapid breath.

The four boys stood for a moment, frightened and shocked by this strange girl.

"Um…yeah, that's wonderful. We're just gonna go over there now." The boys quickly shuffled away, almost breaking into a run when they had enough room. They ended up sitting on an L-bench with a few social rejects, most of whom left when they arrived.

They weren't there long, however, before the twins found them again. Risa plopped her preppy little ass right down on Dark's lap and snuggled against him. Krad was highly displeased with this and Satoshi and Daisuke had to restrain him from defending his territory. He even began to growl before the bluenette covered Krad's mouth with his hand.

Dark gently pushed Risa off his legs and stood uncomfortably. The others stood as well, and Krad quickly wrapped his arms around his lover and stood partially in front of him. This, however, did not deter Risa. She didn't even seem to notice. She just grabbed Dark's hand and said, "Come on, let's dance! This is my favourite song!"

"I really don't think—" But Dark couldn't finish his sentence because he had been ripped away from Krad's embrace, dragged through a crowd of two hundred teenagers, and forced to dance up front by the speakers. He tried several times to escape, but all for naught. Risa was attached to him.

While Risa dragged Dark away, the other bishounen looked on in surprise. They all felt a little shocked that he was ripped away so easily from Krad's arms, and also angry that the girl wouldn't take a hint.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's terrible, I know," Riku said, breaking the boys' shocked reveries.

"It's okay," Daisuke said. "She's just…exuberant."

Daisuke and Riku talked politely while Satoshi and Krad discussed the best way to rescue Dark. Krad, of course, wanted to go in, rip Dark away, and slaughter the girl. Satoshi opted for a more subtle approach. He planned to distract Risa while Krad spirited Dark away.

However, before either plan could be taken to action, the Seafarer director Lynn Moss took the mic and announced that the boys were to return to their buses and the girls to find their cabinmates and counselors and remain in the cage.

The bishounen went into the crowd to look for Dark, only Daisuke bidding Riku adieu, and they kidnapped him before Risa could and left for the buses.

"Thank yaoi you guys saved me," Dark said when they had settled on the bus. "I thought we were getting married right there!"

"If she touches you again," Krad said menacingly, "I kill her. And if anyone tries to stop me, they die."

**So, what'd you guys think? Did you like the longer chapter? Will Krad finally get to kill Risa next chapter? I have honestly no idea. What do you guys want from the next chapter, besides lemons?**

**Read and review please!**

**-Forbala-**


	10. I'm sorry but this is a note

**Hello all! This is, sadly, not a chapter. The next chapter is in the works, but I felt this needed to be put up rather quickly.**

**I got a review asking what a wifebeater was and I felt the need to explain, seeing as how most people probably wonder the same thing.**

**A wifebeater is NOT a person who beats their wife. Rather, it is a Southern (or at least North Carolinian) term for a tank top. For example: blogs (dot) nashvillescene (dot) com/pitw/wife%20beater (dot) jpg.**

**I hope this clears up any misunderstandings. The next chapter will, hopefully, the Writing Gods willing, be up in about a week.**

**Thanks for reading and please continue!**

**-Forbala-**

**PS—I will try really hard to make my chapters longer. Bye!**


	11. PostDance

**Sorry this took so long. I don't know why I have so much trouble writing this. But for any X-Men fans, I just wrote two Logan/Kurt fics, one M, the other T.**

**I hope you guys like this next installment, and forgive my lateness! Partial lemon here! Whoot!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TEN: POST-DANCE

While the boys got off the bus and walked towards their cabins, they spoke of what they'd do tomorrow.

"Well," Dark began to explain, "tomorrow's really great. We sleep in a bit, go to breakfast in our pajamas, go to any activities any time we want, and generally be stupid. Then, we go to a pseudo-sermon after dinner, but it's not heavily religious. Mostly life messages and that crap."

"Pretty decent day," Krad added, edging closer to Satoshi. Satoshi didn't move away; in fact, he might have moved the slightest bit closer.

Daisuke babbled on cutely about how much fun he was having, how much he loved his new friends, general adorable, kiddish Daisuke stuff.

It was giving Dark a slight erection.

When the group reached their cabins, Dark and Krad took the younger boys' hands and gave them gentlemanly kisses, never breaking eye contact, before departing. Daisuke's heart fluttered and even Satoshi couldn't help but be flattered.

The bespectacled boy led the flustered redhead into their cabin. Satoshi pulled out Daisuke's pajamas from his locker, then led him to their bunks. Even though Daisuke was plenty capable of dressing himself, Satoshi took off the redhead's shirt and replaced it with the pajama shirt, buttoning it up slowly. Daisuke let Satoshi remove his pants and hold the pajama pants while Daisuke stepped into them. Daisuke shook his head to muss his hair properly before sitting on Sato's bunk.

The boy in the bunk next to Dai's leaned over the bed and hung in the air. "Are you guys lovers or something?" Rigel asked.

"Wh-what? N-no, of course not!" Daisuke protested. One corner of Satoshi's mouth twitched, though, and Rigel knew they weren't lovers—yet. He withdrew and left the boys to their courting.

Satoshi removed his dance clothes, donned only a pair of flannel pants and sat himself beside his friend. Satoshi set his hand on Daisuke's, which was resting on his own thigh. Daisuke blushed and fidgeted, but didn't move away.

"Tonight was fun, eh?" Satoshi said in Japanese.

"Hai," Daisuke replied.

Satoshi rubbed his thumb over the back of his friend's hand and continued in Japanese. "More fun than I thought it would be."

Daisuke nodded.

"I'm not much into dances, but I'm looking forward to next Saturday."

Daisuke gulped and nodded.

Satoshi leaned in and planted a small, innocent kiss on Daisuke's cheek, then removed his hand from the boy's thigh.

"I think I'm going to go to read before bed," Satoshi said in English. "Goodnight, Dai-san."

Daisuke cleared his throat. "Yeah, you too," he said. Then he climbed up his ladder and lay in his bed. He didn't fall asleep for a long time.

X

Meanwhile, in C-52, Dark and Krad were also getting ready for bed. They were changing each other's clothes beside their bunks, and were barely able to resist having sex right there. Their fingers brushed against each other sensually and they were biting their tongues against arousal—it didn't work so well, seeing as how Krad was a sadomasochist and Dark was vaguely masochistic.

Finally they finished dressing and sat down for Devotions, holding hands behind their backs so the counselors wouldn't see.

When Devotions was over, most boys climbed into bed to write letters to the girls they met at the dance or read or some such. A few went to the bathroom one last time, which is what Dark and Krad did. They went into adjacent stalls and Dark crawled below the separating wall into Krad's.

They began snogging at once. They were rambunctious and sloppy, though very quiet. But that didn't matter. They only had about two minutes, if they were lucky, before people started wondering where they were, or noticing the small noises from their throats or the noises that came from their movements.

So they were quick and rough. They got enough of their lust out that they decided to leave. Dark crawled back into his stall, flushed the toilet, and left. A few moments later, so did Krad.

The boys crawled into their bunks, Dark's on the bottom and Krad's above him. They didn't go to bed immediately; they both read for a while before finally settling down.

But later, around three AM, when the counselors were in bed and everyone was fast asleep, the two crawled quietly from their bunks and snuck soundlessly into the bathroom. They were both highly experienced in the arts of silent and unseen movement (from their numerous pranks and midnight escapades).

They slipped into the communal shower and made out against the wall. They were much more romantic now that they had time and privacy. They kissed slowly, up and down each other's bodies. They were naked within moments and running their hands all over each other. Krad pushed his lover against the wall and raked his chest with his fingernails. Krad bit Dark's throat hard, drawing blood, and drinking it up.

"That tastes divine, Kaitou," Krad whispered huskily.

"Nn, Krad…" Dark panted. He grabbed Krad's massive erection and began pumping, slowly at first, then gaining momentum. Krad began to moan, but as they couldn't get caught and the noises would undoubtedly wake someone, Dark shoved his forearm into Krad's mouth. Krad bit down, letting the resulting blood trickle down his chin. Dark grunted in pain and arousal, and the gag effectively silenced Krad.

Krad exploded into Dark's hand and all over both of their chests. His jaw loosened on Dark's arm and he slumped on his lover's body.

"Hah…that was amazing." Krad caught his breath and knelt on the ground, positioning his mouth in front of Dark's cock.

Dark stifled a moan of anticipation as Krad crept his face closer. The blonde licked the tip of Dark's cock, then the vein from base to tip. He took the phallus into his mouth and began to suck and hum and lick, rolling Dark's balls in his hand and pumping his fingers in Dark's ass with the other hand.

Dark was sweating and was holding Krad's hair way too tight, which only aroused the angel further. It wasn't long before Dark came long and hard into his lover's mouth, not breathing or making any noise as he did so, amazingly enough. Krad swallowed every drop, and when Dark was spent, he slid down to the floor beside his lover and whimpered softly.

The boys took several long moments to recover themselves. When at last they were breathing normally again, they stood and dressed, knowing that if they continued any longer the chance of their getting caught increased dramatically.

As they crawled back into bed, they whispered little I-love-yous and dreamt of what would have come next.

**What say you? Does the lemon make up for the delay? This is about as long as the chapters are likely to get, just so you know. I'm really sorry, but I'm just a short chapter person. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review!!**

**-Forbala-**


	12. Note

Hi, guys. Please don't hurt me. This, obviously, isn't a new chapter. It's a…hiatus note (hides). I just don't have the time or energy to work on this story right now, and so I have to put this off for a while. I'm mostly working on original stories right now, which you can find on my FictionPress page. I don't know when, but I will return to _Summer of Their Lives_. If any of you want to be my muse, for mine is hiding, please contact me. So keep your story alerts on and please don't hurt me.

Thanks for all your support thus far! You guys are amazing!!!

-Forbala-


	13. The Infirmary

**Look! A new chapter!!**

**I know it's been a long, long time but I hope you can forgive me! My life has been absolutely crazy this year.**

**This story is nearly over, but I hope this makes up for the hiatus! Also, the selfsame person who is encouraged me to write most of this, made me so mad that I stopped writing it. It was juvenile and mean to the rest of you, and I'm very, very sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE INFIRMARY

The next day was Sunday, and most people slept in an extra half hour, went to breakfast in their pajamas, and ate the best food of the week at the buffet.

"Morning, Teishu," the Tenshi greeted in line for the buffet. They were smiling broadly, despite the early hour. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully!" Daisuke bubbled. "All that excitement tired me out."

The other three boys wondered just how much excitement Daisuke could handle before he passed out.

"You wanna go to arts today, or sailing?" Krad asked to distract himself from the images creeping into his head.

"I'd like to try sailing. I've never done it before," Daisuke said, loading up his plate with delectables. Satoshi agreed and they parted ways for breakfast with their cabin mates.

An hour later, the boys began their trek from the cabins to the sail loft. They had already had orientation, so they walked right up to the dock and signed out with the counselor there. Both Krad and Dark already had several ranks in sailing, so they could go out alone, and everyone was a good swimmer, so no problems there.

They put on lifejackets and waded out to a Sunfish Sailboat. Dark helped the Teishu into the boat while Krad untied it and unfurled the sail.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Daisuke yelled happily, his face lit by joy and by the Sun as the wind played in his hair. Satoshi's hair lifted gently in the breeze, and he held his glasses on with one hand, sitting beside the redhead.

"I swear to god," Dark muttered, staring at Daisuke's cute little ass, all raised up in the air and begging for love.

"I know," Krad responded. "They're killing me. Especially that damned innocent berry."

A sudden wave tossed the boat, causing it to rock violently. The Tenshi, accustomed to sailing, moved naturally in motion with the boat and didn't lose their balance, and Satoshi grabbed the mast to keep from being tossed about. But poor Daisuke, little klutz that he is, didn't grab hold of anything, lost all his balance, and was tossed from the boat, hitting his head on the way.

"Shit!" Dark cursed, diving in after the boy, lest he drown and/or get attacked by the thousands of jellyfish in the river. He swam to down, down, as Daisuke sunk quickly. Dark scooped the boy up and swam toward the surface as fast as he could.

When the two surfaced, Dark handed Daisuke off to Krad and Satoshi, who accepted him and pulled him into the boat. He wasn't breathing, so Satoshi pushed Krad out of the way and kissed the redhead, breathing air into his lungs. He pumped his chest, breathed, pumped, breathed. **(Please try to ignore the dirty connotations of that sentence.)**

And Daisuke finally came round, coughing up water and sucking down air. "Oh, god, my head hur~ts."

Dark shook water from his hair and said, "Yeah, you hit it as you fell off the boat and into the water."

"If not for Dark diving in after you," Krad added, "you'd be dead at the bottom of the Neuse River. The Neuse River…oddly fitting, isn't it?"

"Be quiet. We need to get him ashore and to the infirmary," Satoshi commanded, pulling at a rope and coming about.

They sailed quickly back in, tied down the boat, folded the sails, and went back to shore. Daisuke was getting better by the minute, but they still wanted him checked out to make sure he didn't have a concussion or any water in his lungs.

They arrived at the infirmary and could find neither hide nor hair of a nurse, though they searched the whole building.

"Daisuke should lie down," Satoshi said. "I have some medical knowledge; I'll make sure he's okay."

The bluenette bustled around the infirmary, gathering supplies. Dark and Krad sat beside Daisuke on a cot, with the shota-esque teen in the middle.

"How are you?" asked Dark.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little lightheaded still, but ultimately okay."

"Hm, I think I know something that might make you feel better," Dark suggested, his voice low and deep and seductive.

"Ah…wh-what…?" Daisuke stuttered.

Dark and Krad shared a look, then advanced on the boy. They caressed him and kissed his face softly.

"Wh-what are…you guys doing?" Daisuke asked, beginning to breath heavily.

"We're making you feel better," Krad said, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down the redhead's neck. Dark slipped his hand up Daisuke's shirt and plucked a nipple, eliciting a gasp.

"Does this feel good?" Dark whispered, rubbing the perked nub.

"I…I…yes…it does…" he squeaked.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Satoshi asked, arms full of medical equipment, standing in the doorway.

The other three turned their heads quickly to the bluenette—Krad with eyes full of lust, Dark with a mixture of lust and hate, and Daisuke was just a little too out of it to notice much—the mild concussion and initial, unfamiliar ecstasy were already too much for his tiny virgin mind.

"Come and join us, Sato-kun," Krad said hoarsely, reaching out his hand and pulling gently on the boy's arm.

"In a moment, once I check to make sure Daisuke doesn't have water in his lungs." While he said this with no intonation, his prick was hard as diamond in an ice storm from the scene and he was ready to strip naked and submit. Or dominate. He wasn't too picky about that.

But, ever in control, he put a stethoscope to Daisuke's rapidly moving chest. He didn't try to get the boy to breathe properly, obviously fruitless, but he could already distinguish that the lungs were clear of water. He tried to check Daisuke for a concussion, but with little success, so he let it go.

The bluenette stepped back and piled the medical equipment on another cot, then sat astride Krad and kissed him hard, holding the Golden Angel's hair with one hand, and holding Daisuke's crotch with the other. The redhead gasped and threw his head back, unaccustomed to such sensations.

Dark pulled Daisuke's shirt over his head and applied his mouth to the soft, virgin skin beneath. After a few moments of this, and Daisuke's squeals and moans making Dark so hard he could barely function, Dark pulled back (eliciting a sad little mewl from Daisuke which made Dark swallow hard).

"Daisuke…would you like to make me feel good?" Dark said, his voice hoarse and raspy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Krad and Satoshi snogging as though their lives depended on it, but he was focused on the redhead right now.

"Mm…yes, Dark," Daisuke said, leaning forward and running his hands up Dark's leather-clad chest.

"Uhnn, Daisuke…. Oh, that feels so good. But there's something that would feel better." Dark pushed Daisuke's hands away and pulled down his pants, letting free his throbbing dick.

"Oh, wow, Dark," Daisuke said, his eyes growing huge. "It's so big…."

Dark laughed heartily. "Thanks," he said, grinning. "Wanna taste?"

"Ehn? What?" Daisuke squeaked, confused.

"Kiss it. Kiss it like Krad and I kissed you," Dark commanded softly, his voice hoarse again with lust.

Daisuke gulped, agreed shyly, and leaned in, giving a soft, shy kiss to the tip of Dark's cock.

Dark gasped sharply and moaned an encouragement to the boy. Happy by this reaction, Daisuke began to repeat his earlier treatment.

"Oh, Dai…mmnnn, that's divine. _Ahh_. Put it in your mouth now, Daisuke."

Daisuke didn't hesitate, but slipped the throbbing cock slowly and smoothly into his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and he swallowed and flicked his tongue nervously. Dark gasped and fisted his hands in Daisuke's hair.

Daisuke was pleased that we was doing a good job, and he flicked his tongue again. Dark seemed to like that, so he began to experiment with the little organ.

It wasn't long until Dark cried out, "Dai, I'm gonna come! Swallow it, swallow it all!"

Daisuke didn't know what that meant until too late: a hot, viscous exploded from Dark's cock into the boy's mouth. He pulled away and opened his mouth, unnerved, ready to spit the fluid out, but Dark begged, "Daisuke…please, swallow just a little for me."

The redhead did as asked and swallowed the whole load. Dark moaned and licked the rest from around his mouth, and where it had dripped down his chin.

On the other end of the cot, Satoshi and Krad were grinding their naked cocks together like cogs in an overheating machine. Dark and Daisuke watched, the former turned on and the latter frightened but fascinated, as the two exploded all other their own chests and faces. They barely seemed to notice, as they were apparently trying to eat the skin off each other.

As the two collapsed on the cot, Dark fetched a rag and began to clean up his steady boyfriend, as well as the creepy bluenette.

Suddenly, they heard voices out front.

They all leapt from the cot, arranged their clothes as they ran, and escaped out the back door, running for their cabin like a Bible-thumpin' homophobic looney was on their tail.

_So _worth it.

**That's all for now, my marvelous fans! One more chapter, which will have the scene that inspired this whole fanfiction. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the month (but you know by now not to expect too much from me).**

**Thank you, and please hang in there!**

**-Forbala-**


	14. Hit the Showers

**So, funny story: I kind of forgot I hadn't finished this, or even uploaded this chapter. Please don't hurt me. Thanks to ElementistMagicAkua for the friendly reminder! (^/^)**

**Therefore, I return from the grave to crank out this chapter for you, my wonderful, devoted, patient readers. In fact, you can probably blame Jen-chan for bribing me to write this. Yeah, without her, you'd be screwed. Love you, Jen-chan!**

**Also, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I think I'll do one more. ~.^**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWELVE: HIT THE SHOWERS

When the boys reached their cabin, panting and sweating, having run all the way across camp to get there, they fell onto the dust-and-leaf covered concrete floor, laughing.

"Gods, I'm covered in cold, stale cum," Krad said, half laughing, holding Satoshi's knee and rubbing it with his thumb. Satoshi was looking into Krad's eyes intensely, licking his lips slowly. Dark was looking between the horny pair and the frazzled, panting redhead.

"Well, since you're so dirty, Krad, maybe we should…clean up?"

The two shared a glance, and they jumped up. Satoshi leapt up with them, then he helped Daisuke to stand. Satoshi saw the look in the older boys' eyes, and he approved wholeheartedly.

"What are we…doing?" Daisuke asked, still panting both from the run and from the—activities—in the infirmary. There was another effect he was still suffering from their activities, but he didn't wholly understand it nor did he want to admit to it.

"We're just taking a shower," Dark said, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him along.

"Oh…okay. I guess I could use a shower."

The boys stripped quickly and went into the open shower stall. Daisuke was the only one being shy, because he didn't want to show off his erection. What he didn't realize was that all the others had erections as well, and they were sporting them quite proudly. This made Daisuke, when he noticed, a little less worried about his hard-on, but also wondering about the other boys'.

"Coming, Daisuke?" Krad asked, leering at the boy.

Daisuke blushed, muttered something, and joined the others in the showers. Dark was going around and turning all six showerheads on, very hot, while Krad unloaded his shower caddie. Daisuke began to wash his hair, but was shocked into immobility when Krad and Satoshi began to make out, rubbing each other with soap.

"What's the matter, Dai-chan?" a voice whispered huskily in Daisuke's ear. The redhead jumped, startled, and whirled to look at Dark. His amethyst eyes were darker, hungrier than usual. Daisuke would have said they were full of lust, had he but known what lusty eyes looked like.

"I…ah…er…Satoshi-kun…and Krad…they're…" Daisuke stammered, his face turning almost as red as his hair.

Dark looked at what the pair were doing and turned back to Daisuke. "They're grinding."

A little noise of terror escaped Daisuke's lips. Dark put a hand to the boy's cheek and leant in close…and kissed him. Daisuke was frozen, but when Dark slid a hand down his chest and grabbed his hip, he began to moan.

"C'mon, Dai…it's time to join the big boys." Dark took the berry's hands and pulled him to where Satoshi and Krad were rubbing their cocks together and holding onto each other for support.

Dark slipped his hand between the rock-hard dicks and pushed the two apart. "No coming without us," he teased. "We need to show Daisuke how this is all done."

The three of them looked with dark eyes and lusty leers upon the redheaded boy, and they advanced upon him.

"Wh…what're you…?" Daisuke asked as the three older boys converged on him, kissing him, running their six hands over his hot flesh—hot from the steamy water of the showers, and hot because of his erection and this new stimulation.

"Shh, Daisuke. It'll be okay," Krad said.

"If you want to stop," added Satoshi, "just say so and we will."

But Daisuke, at that moment, was distracted by a hand gripping his ass and another hand holding onto his thigh, and by mouths kissing his throat, face, chest, back.

"This will feel better than what you got in the infirmary, Dai-chan," Dark whispered in his ear. That made the redhead's cock even harder than it already was.

Daisuke was nearly overwhelmed with sensation. Satoshi said, "I don't think he'll last long. From the looks of his dick, he's never even masturbated." Then Krad got down on his knees and began to lick at Daisuke's balls and pump his cock with one hand, and Satoshi kissed him and stuck his tongue deep down the berry's throat. Meanwhile, Dark wet his fingers and stuck in one, then two, then added his tongue and fucked the boy's ass that way. Daisuke was feeling so much, all new and all at once, that he whimpered and half-screamed and came hard, getting his seed in Krad's hair and all over his and Satoshi's chests.

Daisuke melted into the arms of the more experienced boys, who eased him to the floor. Satoshi made sure Daisuke knew he was to watch what happened next, and _not to touch himself anywhere_. Then he joined Dark and Krad as they made out and began to prepare each other, Krad finger-fucking Dark and Satoshi both, and Satoshi finger-fucking Dark in time with the thrusts he gave Krad's cock, while Dark finger-fucked Satoshi and with his other hand twisted and pulled at Krad's nipples.

When the fog cleared from Daisuke's head, he watched in rapt horror and pleasure, a feeling of _this is relevant to my interests and that kind of scares me_. His cock very shortly began to swell again and he had to sit on his hands to keep from touching himself the way Dark and Krad and Satoshi had touched him. Just as he was about to give in or join in, Dark's voice called out with throaty need.

"Stop, stop," begged Dark, "or I'll explode."

In one swift movement, Krad spun Satoshi round so that they were back-to-front and slammed his throbbing (rather large) cock into Satoshi's ass at the same time he removed his fingers. Satoshi cried out—"AHHHN!"—in pain and ectasy (clearly no stranger to this situation), but his fingers, as well as Krad's, had left Dark's ass and the purple-haired phantom groaned pitifully. Luckily for him, Satoshi grabbed his hips and guided the head of his cock to Dark's entrance.

"Are you ready for me, Dark?" Satoshi rasped, already pushing himself inside. Dark, in response, grabbed onto Satoshi's ass cheeks and slammed his hips back to impale himself on Sato's thick dick, both letting out long moans. Krad was painfully still, as was Satoshi, both waiting to begin their thrusting until the train was complete.

"Dai-chan…" Dark panted, his eyes almost fully shut with lust. "C'mere…."

Daisuke obediently went to the amethyst angel and stood before him. "What do you want me to do?" Daisuke saw (and heard) how happy the other three were, knowing that he was about to become a part of this somehow, and he was ready and willing to please—and be pleased.

"Turn round…. Good, now I'm…gonna open up…your ass. It'll hurt, but…not…for long." Dark slipped a finger into Dai's opening and the boy hissed but bit his lip, determined to withstand. Another finger inside, and another, and Daisuke was beginning to feel good. Then Dark began to scissor the sphincter, stretching and spreading it. It felt strange, a little painful, but also pleasurable. Daisuke let slip a small whimper of pleasure.

"I'm gonna…go inside you…Dia-chan. Are you…ready?" Dark was using every ounce of his willpower not to fuck Daisuke into the floor right then. In fact, Satoshi and Krad were having similar battles of will. But the wait was nearly over.

"Please…go inside me, Dark," Daisuke begged shamelessly. Dark's cock gave a happy twitch and he eased the head inside Dai's ass, still holding the hole open with his fingers.

"Okay?" Dark asked. Daisuke nodded, but he was mostly in pain at present. Deeper inside Dark went, sliding his fingers out. Finally, Dark was in to the hilt and ready to rock his hips. But he waited, waited until Daisuke gave the word. They all knew it was his first time, and they wanted to make him enjoy it. They knew that if they did all this just right, they could make him a beautiful cock-slave.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Dai-chan?" Dark couldn't resist asking after a moment.

"Ye-yes…."

"Beg me."

"P-please…Dark. Fuck me!"

The elder three boys groaned and Krad thrusted into Sato, who slammed into Dark, who rocked into Daisuke, who screamed out in joy. They formed a hot, sweaty man-train, rocking so that when Krad was out of Sato, Sato was in Dark and Dark was out of Daisuke, and when Krad moved into Satoshi, the bluenette was out of Dark and the phantom was pulling out of Daisuke but slamming his hips to meet Satoshi. With this perfect rhythm, Daisuke quickly reached climax, for several reasons: one, Daisuke was new at this and was losing his virginity, which shortened his "run time"; two, Dark was fucking his ass with beautiful friction; three, whenever Dark slammed into his hole, he hit the redhead's prostate; and four, Daisuke could feel the force of the fucking all the way back to Krad.

When Daisuke came, he squeezed Dark's hands on his hips and cried out. His ass clenched, tightening its already fierce grip on Dark's cock. This, combined with the pressure Satoshi was giving to Dark's prostate, made Dark spill his viscous seed into Daisuke's sweet hole. Dark's body clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he purposely came in short spurts. The previously unfelt sensation of repeated clenching on Sato's cock, in tandem with Krad's thrusts, made the cold bluenette come. And Krad, watching and listening to all his partners' orgasms and feeling his cock slam into Satoshi's sweet ass sent him into climax as well, so that all four were coming within seconds of each other.

Their screams echoed in the semi-cavernous shower, but all the other campers were out on activities, as they were meant to be, and not a bit of the goings-on in this cabin was heard.

Minutes later found all four participants sitting on the floor of the shower, the water running cold.

"Damn, that was a good fuck," Krad all but growled.

"What do you think, Daisuke?" Dark asked. "Do you like our lessons?"

Daisuke was unable to speak, so he nodded his head very quickly, found it made the room spin, and shortly stopped.

"That's good," Satoshi put in. "Because now we can sign you off on your Alpha rank for gay sex."

This play on the camp's activities organizations made Krad and Dark groan and their flaccid cocks twitch.

"Let's get outta here before someone finds us," Dark said, and began to clean up their mess.

Daisuke agreed, but even so it took him another couple minutes to clear his lust-filled head enough to move.

**So? Does that make up for the terribly long wait? That's pretty much what I began writing this story for, so I hope you liked it.**

**As I said above, this was originally going to be the last chapter, but I found there was too much I still had to do, including a new scene I decided I had to write. ;3 So look forward to another chapter!**

**Until then!**

**-Forbala-**


End file.
